TAA Special Edition: Within The Darkest POV
by PurplePiplup
Summary: I actually dared myself to do a Rubeus&Rubiyaku POV. Kinda a Halloween thing.


**Within The Darkest**  
By: Pro_V  
_A very strange and somewhat informative look into the mind(s) of the darkest of souls._  
A/N: Whee! A wonderful POV, based off of both Peter Rubeus and Sekinetsu Rubiyaku, the spirit who lives on within him. Kinky, eh? Wheeheehee! Let's get on with the show, eh? *runs off* ****

NOTE: Sekinetsu speaks in _italics_, and Rubeus speaks in regular text. K? ONWARD!

_ I am evil. I am power. I am all things negative. I am as I am and always will remain as such.  
I am darkness, I am pain, I am anguish, I am hatred. I am the true messenger; the bringer of what is to come._

I am the vessel. I am as is the second soul within me. I too am evil; I too am darkness. I carry the messenger; the bringer of what is to come. And yet he carries me as well… 

... 

Yes, I am darkness. Also, I am fire. The power of flames has always been mine. And yet true strength eludes me.  
There are many differences between power and strength. Because you are strong, does not mean you have the power to support it.  
Me? I am strong, and I am powerful. I could be more so, if it weren't for… 

_ If it weren't for the woman whose many lives have been the very bane of my existence for many a lifetime. I once craved her body, now I crave only her death.  
She is beautiful and passionate; two things I hate. These are but small examples of this woman's strength and power. Yes, she is both strong and powerful as well. At one point, I was her superior, but now? Now…_

Now I am but the one who she replaced. Is there more to her than that which I see? I believe there is much more to all of this than I have seen.  
Her strength, I believe, comes from the Bell in which the soul she carries resides in. The Soul of Light. The Soul… 

_ The Soul of Amatsubikei. The woman who, at the time of our creation, was little more than an innocent young woman with a mind to know the world.  
She was pure and perfect; unstained by the temptations of mortal sin. It was said her power and her strength were both amplified by her connection to the Legendary Pokemon, whose abilities far surpassed even mine. They created me. And I hate them even today.  
And still, even when she drew not from the Legendary Guardians, her power was still enough to thwart me. Why? _

Because she was pure. Naïve as to sin. Her bright and even childish ways were what made her strong. This I understood to a degree, but it intrigued me just the same.  
And then I wondered and discovered something; The purer she remained, by avoiding as much sin and tarnish as she was physically able, the more powerful she became. In that case…The more I sinned, should I not become more powerful as well? Yes… 

_ Yes, the power to sin. My power which could never be attributed to Amatsubikei or anyone of her side. My strength increased each and every time I lowered myself and committed one of the seven deadliest sins.  
It had started long ago with plain, simple, blistering, envy. I'd been getting stronger without even knowing, for as I grew, so did Amatsubikei and her band of White Light lackeys. After envy had come anger. From there I took to sloth, condemning all things holy. After sloth, came greed.  
On these four alone, I had more than quadrupled my power. And because of this came pride. I loved this feeling of full and unchained power, unsuppressed by even the slightest influence by anything of good intention. So much so, I resorted to gluttony for it. And then… _

Then came lust. That wonderfully pleasing sin. I had lusted after Evangelina, Amatsubikei's physical vessel, for a short while, thus the creation and awakening of Akumakajin was made possible, but it was nothing. Nothing compared to the way I wanted Medira, Medio Mistress of the Shimmer Badge and vessel to Medera; the Soul of Fire of the White side of the Prophecy.  
Beautifully blond, sweetly blind as to her power, and with a form to give any self-respecting man the jitters. She held my power; my power to burn. Finally someone who could relate to me, whether she wanted to or not. I had to have her. 

_ I had to. But that other one. The man she "loved". She would never love me, but I could make her want me. I could make her mine and make her sin, and then the Angel's side would be one less entity strong, and I would have a lover.  
Something about my abduction of this most gorgeous woman was that she was strangely willing. Even with Amatsubikei and her beloved there to take her back, still… _

Still she accepted me as a great help in becoming more powerful. Why, I didn't stop to ask. All I knew was that I had her. Alone.  
But she refused me. She said she wanted only to learn, not false love and affection. What, exactly, I wondered, are love and affection? I had once told Amatsubikei that I knew. Do I? I think I do. Why should I bother to wonder, if it should happen that I don't? If I love, which I don't, I wouldn't be lusting; therefore not sinning. Without sin comes no extended power. In such a predicament, I made the decision never to attempt to love. And yet… 

_ And yet, I was unable to keep that promise to myself. I loved her, cared for her, would give up anything to protect her and keep her with me. I managed, after a short time, to turn her against Amatsubikei to test her power, but the White witch stopped me. She drove deep into Medera's mind, and I was forced to take her away from there before she was hurt.  
It was when her lover, Joufu, born again as Jason, came to search for her while I was away, speaking with Yuuji, that her affection for me began to shift. I had left merely for a moment, and when she ran to me, it was then, seeing the look of fear in her eyes, that I realized how it made my chest tighten to think she may have been in danger. _

I loved her. There was no denying it anymore. But when I asked her to marry me, she pushed me away, exclaiming that I must have lost my mind. She said she couldn't stay with me, and that she had to return to her friends and loved ones. Why…? 

_ Why…? Why did she need to return? Did she not love me? I could give her more than Amatsubikei, Joufu, and all those others could ever offer. We were so very much the same. We were one. And yet…We were also two. A separate two that I then assumed could never be compared as a whole. We were too different. She was bred for a life of Light and virtues…I was bred for a life of Darkness and hatred.  
Too different… _

Too different…And too much the same. I believe, now more than ever, that our almost identical personalities are what make us so incompatible. We are both demanding, we are both strong, we are both powerful. We are both fire, we are both temptation, we are both confusion. We are both leaders. Two leaders split the group, and thus it broke my heart.  
And yet, at the same time I feel this, I also feel that we are both as each other. I also feel from her a great sadness when I'm near her. She still cares, but feels she cannot admit it. But… 

_ But she must. Someday she must come to me. She must be mine. I refuse to be alone forever. She could be my partner for as long as we would live. Centuries would pass and we would never be apart. A dream…A dream I desperately wish to be real. To rule this pitiful world with her, make this world a better place for our kind of darkness and evil, and make her a queen. My queen. I know, however, that to do this, I must first destroy Amatsubikei. It is my destiny. _

For taking so much and giving nothing in return, I will obliterate her side of the Prophecy, and I will make it known that I am to be strongest and most powerful; that I am to be the greatest of Prophetic Entities. Even the Guardian Beasts will bow before me, and nothing can stop me from one day making my dream a reality.  
My future holds for me what others only dream about; glory, recognition, and domination. And to do this… 

_ And to do this, the Prophetic Council must die. Amatsubikei and four of her Five Divine; Wataru, Itsuki, Hieagaru, Joufu…They must all perish. Not one must be allowed to stand. With their deaths, Medera will turn to me and no one else. Once they are gone, the rest of their Council will burn as well. Without their master, the Angel, they will be unable to defend themselves against my supreme power. They will all turn to soot, never to return.  
There are some select entities, however, all stolen from me to their side of Light, which I will allow to live if they live in servitude to me, unable to disobey. Itsuki of Shadows, Komae of the Blade, Maeko of Purgatory, Yuuji of Metal…Return to me, and you shall live.  
As for the rest of Amatsubikei's beloved Council… _

They will die. 

... 

_ I am evil. I am power. I am all things negative. I am as I am and always will remain as such.  
I am darkness, I am pain, I am anguish, I am hatred. I am the true messenger; the bringer of what is to come. _

I am the vessel. I am as is the second soul within me. I too am evil; I too am darkness. I carry the messenger; the bringer of what is to come. And yet he carries me as well… 

*^~^*End*^~^* 

_ A/N: oO Man…Rubeus needs some serious mental help. *nods twice* This one was kinda short, but I very much like it. It's the perfect kind of thing for Halloween, don't you think? Ya' know, with Rubeus' psychotic view of the world and life and love and everything…Ah well! I'm off to continue my work! ~__^ _

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
.:O=Usagi-chan=O:.  
*))~Itachi-chan~((*  
-=O~The Other Pokemon~O=-  
**Next:** Special Edition: A League Of Their Own: Chapter #1 ~ A Phone Call Away.  
TAA Pokemon Of The Month: October 2003: Misdreavus

** Happy Halloween 2003! **

Still don't own Pokemon. Why'd I bother to say that…? It's in my bio already, duh… 


End file.
